With the development of technology and the continuous improvement of people's living standard, electronic toys become more and more abundant. As a high-end electronic toy, an aircraft vehicle is favored by the majority of model aircraft enthusiasts.
An aircraft vehicle typically comprises a circuit board, a plurality of motors mounted on said circuit board, and a plurality of rotors controlled by the plurality of motors. In the prior art, the motor is usually positioned on the circuit board by way of an interference fit. Using this fixing method, the motor and the circuit board often become loose and separated when consumers use the aircraft vehicle, since the aircraft vehicle frequently fall or collide with the surrounding objects; and this in turn often affects the performance.